Shadows of Twilight: Darkness Rising
by ShadowIsAwesome14
Summary: Shadow Is Brought To Equestria To help defeat Mephiles and is assisted by the Mane 6. But after meeting Discord he is turned into a unicorn and his emerald, that he brought, was now his cutie mark. After awhile with Twilight he starts to grow closer her as she does to him as well. Will Shadow and Our Ponies defeat Mephiles? And will Shadow stay for Twilight?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Princess Celestia was busy with her work, when she got up to get a drink. She did the task while stretching her legs a bit, chatting with some of the castle workers, before returning to her room. Once she did, her sister burst through the door before Celestia even closed it.

Celestia: Luna?! What's the matter?

Luna: Sorry for that, sister, but we have a problem!

Celestia: It can't be Discord, can it?

Luna: No, there is but someone else who wishes to own Equestria. I tried to restrain him, but he had more power than I. Not a scratch could I give him, either.

Celestia: This isn't good. Do you have any information about this character?

Luna: He calls himself Mephiles. He is darker than any night of mine and in a form that is crystallic, but more than that, he can copy my every move and counter strike with the knowledge. His power is also advancing...I don't know if we could take him on, sister, nor the Elements of Harmony.

Celestia looks frantically through some books.

Celestia: Do you know where he is?

Luna: I'm uncertain on where he is...however, his power is somewhat similar to one I read about in an earlier book. One that this Mephiles mentioned to me…

***Flashback of the Battle Between Luna and Mephiles***

Luna: Stand down, invader of Equestria! You must abide my commands or suffer the consequences!

Mephiles: *laughs*

Luna tries to blast Mephiles with her power, however he stops it with Chaos. Luna keeps pursuing and attacking only to fail.

Mephiles: You cannot hope to stop me, incompetent animal. My powers are far beyond your own.

Luna: 'Tis a lie! I will prevail and you will surrender!

Mephiles: Denying ourselves, aren't we? Does this change your stubborn mind?

Mephiles hits Luna with a blast of Chaos, sending Luna spiraling back into the air.

Mephiles: My powers are far beyond your own. They are copied from the Ultimate Life Form himself, a being from my world who is most powerful. The only fault in him was his stubborn heart...as stubborn as yours. My lack of mercy and feelings has made me stronger...strong enough to beat you easily!

Mephiles throws powerful Chaos at Luna.

***Flashback Ends***

Princess Luna pulls out a book from a shelf and opens it for her sister. She blows some dust off of it.

Luna: In another world there are gems with similar powers to the Elements of Harmony….the gems themselves may be difficult for us to control, however, there is one with the power of these gems. One with similar powers of Mephiles. The Ultimate Life Form.

Princess Celestia grabs the book and looks at what Luna is talking about.

Celestia: How come I haven't seen this before?

Luna: We should summon him right away!

Celestia: Patience, Luna. I will summon him, however, we must be sure when this Ultimate Life Form arrives that he is on our side.

Luna: Should we call for the Elements of Harmony here then, in case he isn't?.

Celestia: You are right. Besides, if he does decide to help, the Elements of Harmony here at our disposal will be necessary.

Luna: Right. Here, sister, your pen and parchment?

Celestia wrote a letter to Twilight:

Dearest Twilight,  
It is of utmost importance that you and your friends come to Canterlot at once. The Elements of Harmony you six contain will be important for the task at hand.  
-Princess Celestia

Celestia sends the letter.

Celestia: There. It's on its way.

Meanwhile, Twilight is busy with things back at the library.

Twilight: Whew! All these new princess duties are exhausting! Anything else I need to do before I hit the hay?

Spike: I don't think so…

Spike burps up a letter.

Twilight: I guess that's a no. Is this from Celestia?

Spike: I think so.

Twilight reads the letter.

Twilight: This must be extremely important if Celestia wants me so late at night. I'll get my friends and the Elements to her as soon as possible. Can you watch to library while I'm gone?

Spike: Can do!

Twilight: Good. I will be back as soon as I can. I better take these with me.

Twilight grabs the Elements from her glass case and puts them in a she dashes to get her friends. She starts at Fluttershy' arrives at Fluttershy's cottage, and Fluttershy answers.

Fluttershy: Hello Twilight, what brings you here?

Twilight: Princess Celestia has just sent me a letter explaining that there's an emergency in Canterlot.

Fluttershy: Oh my... we better go help out then.

Fluttershy leaves the cottage with Twilight. They arrive at Rainbow Dash's house. And knocked on her door, and Rainbow Dash answered.

Rainbow Dash: Hey you two. What's up?

Twilight: Princess Celestia called the Elements of Harmony to Canterlot. It's an emergency.

Rainbow Dash: An emergency, huh? We've got to no time to waste then.

The three of them walk to Rarity's boutique. Rarity opens the door as soon as she sees them arrive.

Rarity: Hello, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. What are the three of you doing out?

Twilight: We've got an emergency...

Rarity: An emergency, hm? Well, I best come along as well!

Twilight: Good. Now we need Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy: I think they're both over at Sweet Apple Acres…

Twilight: Great! Let's get going then!

The ponies dash on over to Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack: Howdy y'all. What's up?

Rainbow Dash: An emergency, AJ! We have to go now!

Applejack: Alright, alright! Just lemme get Pinkie Pie first.

Applejack takes the others to the kitchen, where Pinkie Pie is eating a bunch of apple pastries.

Applejack: Pinkie!

Pinkie: Yes?

Applejack: Ya can eat desserts later, okay? We've got an emergency on our hooves!

Pinkie: A emergency? (grabs a cider cup and does a spit take)

Rainbow Dash: Was that really necessary?

Pinkie: It's an EMERGENCY Dashie! EVERYTHING's necessary!

Applejack: Let's not spend our time fussin' girls! We've got to get moving!

Twilight and the others left for the train station. Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna are waiting in Canterlot.

Celestia: They should be coming at any moment.

Luna: We best summon this "Ultimate Life Form" then, shall we not?

Celestia: Yes, but summoning him will require both of our magic combined.

Luna: Then let's continue with this spell posthaste!

Celestia and Luna combine their magic to start the spell. Meanwhile, on the planet Mobius, Shadow the Hedgehog is walking toward his house after an extensive training lesson at the end of the day.

Shadow: Finally, I can be done with training for the week.

Shadow walked inside his home.

Shadow: Hopefully I can sleep all of that work off.

Shadow walked to bed, ready to sleep for the night. As he was asleep, however, a strange dream came to his head.

Mephiles: You are worthless to save your friends. I have beaten you and the little ponies.

The lifeless bodies of Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash lie on the ground. Shadow stands up to Mephiles, beaten to the pulp.

Shadow: You'll pay for this, Mephiles! Now, take this! Chaos Blast!

The Chaos Blast didn't affect Mephiles, however. The demon grabbed Shadow.

Mephiles: I should done this a long time ago. Goodbye, hedgehog. I hope death takes you well!

Mephiles stabbed Shadow through the chest. But then Shadow woke up.

Shadow: What just happened? What in the world were ponies doing in my dream? And who was that hedgehog? ….What am I talking about? It's just some weird dream.

Before he could, Shadow found that a Chaos Emerald next to his bed was glowing more brightly than usual.

Shadow: Unless I'm still dreaming.

The Emerald's light took over, and the next thing Shadow knew, he was in some strange castle-looking place, with two winged and horned horses standing over him.

Shadow: I'm definitely dreaming.

Celestia: This is no dream, welcomed guest. This is, in fact, reality.

Shadow stays where he is, still certain he is dreaming.

Celestia: Allow me to ease some confusion from your mind. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of this land you were summoned to, Equestria. This is my sister, Princess Luna, who rules alongside with me.

Luna: A pleasure to be acquainted with you, Ultimate Life Form, if that is your true title.

Shadow stands, still confused, but a little less alarmed seeing that the Celestia and Luna were peaceful.  
Shadow: Yes. That is what I'm called formally. I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. May I ask how you brought me were, and possibly why?

Luna: How you got here is not important. We need you for a specific cause.

Celestia: Patience, Luna. (to Shadow) We in Equestria can do things through means of magic, which is the how, but as my sister stated, it does not have as much importance as the why to the situation. We need you, Shadow the Hedgehog, to defeat a mighty being that has come to Equestria and has threatened to destroy us all.

Shadow: That still doesn't tell me why I'm needed.

Celestia: We have found that this being is not from our world...but yours.

Shadow: Mobius?

Celestia: Yes.

Shadow: Who is this enemy?

Luna: A being of dark Chaos and ruin. He goes by the name of Mephiles. Have you heard of him?

Shadow: I can't say that I have. But if you say that he controls dark Chaos, then maybe I am the one for the job.

Luna: So you are willing to assist us?

Shadow: I might as well.

Celestia: Good. We are very grateful for your help, although we'll be sure you don't do this alone. Six of Equestria's heroes are coming now to give you help on this quest.

Shadow: Fine. But then afterwards, when this Mephiles is defeated, I wish to go back to Mobius.

Celestia: I will honor that as a promise. Now, we must wait for the six to come.

Shadow: Alright.

Soon, the Mane Six came to Canterlot and rushed to the throne room.  
Twilight: Princess Celestia! We came as fast as we could! What's the- (sees Shadow) What in Equestria is that?!

Shadow: (thinking) That can't be the same ponies from my dream, can't it?

Pinkie: *gasp* It's a monster and it's going to eat up the Princesses!

Celestia: *laughing* No, not at all. This is Shadow the Hedgehog, someone from another world who has been willing to help with the emergency.

Rainbow Dash: No offense, your majesty, but I'm pretty sure the Elements of Harmony can deal with whatever this problem is on it's own.

Luna: On the contrary, good Rainbow Dash. This emergency is of a different matter.

Celestia: My sister speaks the truth. A threat has arisen in Equestria, one from another world, Shadow's world. That is why we have called him here.

Twilight: If I mind asking, Princesses, what is the threat?

Luna: A hedgehog like Shadow, only of a darker form, has come to Equestria reeking havoc. He goes by the name of Mephiles.

Celestia: We're sending you and your friends on a mission with Shadow to get rid of this monster. He threaten to destroy Equestria. We can't allow that. That's why Shadow is coming with. I heard of his powers in the book. He will be a strong ally to the team.

Luna: The only problem with this Mephiles is that his current location is unknown. My sister and I are sending the seven of you to the Crystal Empire, where Mephiles was seen nearby last. You must make haste with this situation, is that not clear?

Twilight: I understand.

Celestia: Good. Now, you all need to go. And good luck.

The seven walk out of the throne room, ready for their quest. Rainbow Dash flies up to Shadow just afterwards.

Rainbow Dash: So….the princesses think you're some kind of hotshot now, huh?

Shadow: I'm only here to assist, but if you keep persisting, then maybe I'll show you my true power and show you what I'm going to do to Mephiles.

Rainbow Dash: A wise one, huh?

Twilight: Calm down Rainbow Dash. We're all on the same side.

Rainbow Dash: Fine.

Twilight: Don't worry about her. I'm sure Rainbow is a little overwhelmed that a powerful being like you is in the same world as her.

Shadow: Whatever.

Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way.

Pinkie: PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: (rolling her eyes) Anyways...what exactly is Mephiles. The princesses said he was from your world, right?

Shadow: Yes. But I know nothing about him.

Twilight: What?! What do you mean by that? Aren't you from his world?

Shadow: That doesn't mean I know who he is.

Twilight: Well...alright. I guess there are some things in Equestria I don't know about either. So, if you don't know much about him, then why are you agreeing to this?

Shadow remains silent.

Twilight: I mean, I'm not saying that we don't want you here….we're actually really glad. It's good to know there's ponies, er, hedgehogs like you that stand up for the world. Especially since we're getting in a fight we might not have a good chance at. What I'm trying to say is….thank you.

Shadow looks at Twilight like he's remembering something.

Shadow: You're welcome.

Pinkie: Whoo hoo! Time to go to the Crystal Empire and see Princess Cadence!

Fluttershy: Um, and Shining Armor….

Pinkie: And Shining Armor!

Twilight: Alright girls, let's get on our way. But first, we need to go back to Ponyville to get some supplies. We'll meet at my place and organize a plan, and then we'll make our way to the Empire. Okay?

Other Mane Five: Okay!

Shadow: (thinking) This Twilight Sparkle takes as much charge as the other princesses do. I wonder why she doesn't appear to have royal duties.

Shadow and the Mane Six left the castle heading back to Ponyville for planning. But as they left Luna noticed that Celestia was uneased.

Luna: What is wrong sister?

Celestia: This mission will be Twilight's biggest trial. Not only will this journey test her abilities as an Alicorn but she must beware of her feelings. Luna: What do you mean? Celestia: I sent her to Cadence for a reason. I'm afraid that her biggest challenge will be her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and the other Mane Six had went back to Ponyville for supplies and to let Spike know what was going on. They went to Twilight's home first.

Twilight: This is my home, Shadow. Make yourself feel welcome!

Shadow: You live in a library? You must really enjoy books.

Twilight: Of course I do! Don't you?

Shadow: Definately.

Twilight: Wow, that's great! Someone else who likes to read!

Rainbow: Oh boy, another egghead….

Rarity: Rainbow, show some courtesy.

Shadow: Yeah, reading is nice, but I never get the chance to really sit down and enjoy a book. I'm always busy…

Twilight then blinked and thought of something that just might catch Shadows eyes. She lit her horn and used her magic to grab one of her books. She moved it to Shadow and with his eyes he saw a book called Daring Do.

Shadow: Daring Do and the Lost Empire?

Twilight: This is a great adventure story and a pretty quick read. You'll like it. Even Rainbow Dash finds the patience for it.

Rainbow Dash: Well DUH! That's because ALL of the Daring Do books are SO AWESOME! I even MET Daring Do and got put in one of her books!

Rainbow Dash began to fly around the library with excitement. Shadow thought she was taking it a bit too far, but he could tell she was a huge fan of this Daring Do.

Applejack: Here we go again...

Twilight: Okay Rainbow, we get the point.

Twilight returns her attention to Shadow.

Twilight: She never stops talking about it, she thinks she's her number one fan.

Pinkie Pie: And she's always rambling on and on about how awesomely stupendous Daring Do is because she loves her so much!

Shadow: I can see that… Anyhow, I appreciate you letting me borrow this a while Twilight. Do you run this library on your own?

Twilight: No, I have Spike to keep me company.

Shadow: Is that your dog or pet of some kind?

Twilight: No. No. He's more like a brother to me, I hatched him when I was really young.

Shadow got a little confused in understanding what she meant by hatched. It sounded like she was his mother or something.

Shadow: You...hatched him?

Spike: Twilight? When did you girls get back….(noticing Shadow) What the heck is that thing?

Shadow: Who are you calling a thing?

Spike: Twilight what is he?!

Twilight: Spike it's okay, he's a friend.

Fluttershy: His name is Shadow. He's going to help us.

Rainbow Dash: And we're introducing him to the Daring Do fandom!

Shadow: What? No. I'm here to help. You must be the Spike that Twilight was talking about.  
Spike: Yes….(moving to other business) So Twilight, looks like you're going on another mission? I guess I should cancel that date you were planning with Flash Sentry then?

Shadow: Who's Flash Sentry?

Spike: Twilight's boyfriend. She's totally obsessed with him.

Twilight: (blushing) Spike!

Spike: What, you talked about me!

Applejack: That may have not been the right way to take things, Spike.

Rarity: Yes, but still, what's so wrong about talking about your boyfriend? After all, we ARE going to see him when we go to the Crystal Empire.

Shadow: Princess Celestia told us that our mission was in the Crystal Empire. What is the place like anyway?

Twilight: The entire kingdom is home to Crystal Ponies. The happiness from the ponies generates a Crystal Heart that ultimately reflects joy and love all over Equestria, so it is very vital to the kingdom. On top of that the whole kingdom is made of crystal. My older brother, Shining Armor, and his wife, my former foalsitter, Cadence, rule the Kingdom.

Shadow: Sounds like something Rouge would love to see.

Applejack: Who's Rouge?

Shadow:A friend of mine back at my world. She has a thing for jewels and crystals.

Rarity: Sounds like someone I'd get along just fine with.

Shadow: Anyways, Twilight, when do we leave for this Empire?

Twilight: The train to the Empire will be arriving in about an hour. We should get ready.

Shadow: Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving.

Rainbow Dash: I'm with him on that one, let's make it happen. I'll be right back!

With the blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash zoomed right out of the library to get ready for the trip to the Crystal Empire.

Rarity: Well I suppose I should dash off to the boutique and grab a few items as well!

Pinkie Pie: MEE TOO! You can't have a trip to the Crystal Empire without BALLOONS AND CUPCAKES!

Rarity and Pinkie both left the Library as well to prepare for whatever awaited them at the Crystal Empire. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Shadow stayed behind for a minute.

Applejack: I better get some supplies back at the farm. Never know what we might need!

Fluttershy: And I should probably tell my animal friends that Angel will watch over them for a while. I better let him know.

Applejack and Fluttershy left as well for the same purpose. Spike, Twilight, and Shadow were the last ones in the library. Shadow started to think she had to do the same thing too.

Twilight: Spike? Get my things ready, we got a long train trip ahead of us.

Spike: You got it Twilight!

While Spike went to get Twilights things, Twilight saw that Shadow had nothing to do and didn't want him to do her work.

Twilight: Why don't you read the Daring Do book I gave you Shadow? You do have some time to read while we get prepared.

Shadow looks closer at the book Twilight had given him.

Shadow: Hmm, if it's good as you say it is, why not?

Twilight was walking away while he was speaking to her.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash sure liked it when she never liked to read. Unlike you, you'll come to enjoy it. Trust me…

After that. Twilight went in the other room leaving Shadow with the first book of Daring Do. He sat down on some bean bag and did what Twilight said. Twilight helped Spike in the other room.

Twilight: There's just something about Shadow that I find interesting….

Spike: What? That he's some weird alien creature?

Twilight: No, not that. I just can't put my hoof on it...

Outside of the library Discord looked through the window watching and observing.

Discord: Hmm.. it would seem that Twilight Sparkle and her pals have made a new friend. I can sense a great chaotic aura around him. Hm, I believe a proper introduction is up for order...


	3. Chapter 3

_As some time passed, Twilight had finished packing things she needed for her mission. She put her saddlebag on. Twilight and Spike made their way to the room where Shadow was reading the book given to him._

**Twilight:** Enjoying the book, Shadow?

**Shadow:** Yes, it's really interesting, but Daring Do's adventures are nothing compared to my adventures back on Mobius.

**Spike:** Really? What kind of adventures?

**Shadow: **I traveled through time and space, fought demigods, an army of aliens, and even my so-called "Father" to save the world.

**Spike:** Whoa.

**Twilight:** Wow, that is impressive.

**Shadow:** Most of my adventures are circled around gems such as this.

_Shadow showed his Emerald to Twilight and Spike._

**Spike:** It looks delicious.

**Shadow:** Don't even think about it little dragon. This isn't any ordinary gem, it's a Chaos Emerald.

**Twilight:** A Chaos Emerald?

**Shadow:** Yes, there are seven Emeralds altogether, and each of them has great power.

**Spike: **Powers like what?

**Shadow:** Here, I'll show you.

_Shadow grips his Emerald, channeling his energy into his other hand which began to flame with a green aura around it._

**Twilight:** That's incredible!

**Spike:** It sure is!

**Shadow: **Well thats just a fraction of what I can do as a Master of Chaos.

**Twilight:** Really, what else can you do?

**Shadow:** I can also control time and space itself.

**Spike:** Now that's pretty cool!

**Shadow:** Yeah. I've also found that your magic can possibly be somewhat like my Chaos.

**Twilight:** Interesting. Maybe that's why magic and Chaos is so closely related here in Equestria too...

**Shadow: **There is Chaos power here too?

**Twilight:** Well, sort of. You see, we all have magic, but there's this one-

_Discord suddenly appears in the center of the room with a flash._

**Twilight:** DISCORD!

**Discord:** Well well well. What do we have here? If it isn't my "good friends" Twilight Sparkle and Spike. I couldn't help but overhear your WONDERFUL conversation about my ABSOLUTE favorite topic!

**Spike:** You were LISTENING?

**Shadow: **Who the hell are you?

**Twilight:** What do you want Discord?

**Shadow:** You know him?

**Twilight:** Unfortunately...

**Discord:** Oh come now Twilight how is it unfortunate to be in company of another friend? Speaking of friends, mind telling me who your new pal is?

**Twilight:** *sigh* Fine. Shadow, this is Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Mischief.

**Shadow:** Discord huh? I guess that name suits you considering the way you look.

**Discord:** And you look nothing like that "hilarious" comment which I will gracefully ignore.

**Shadow:** Hmph, well allow me to introduce myself. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform and Master Of Chaos.

**Discord: **Impressive titles.

**Shadow:** Damn right.

**Twilight:** Shadow we should get going the others are probably waiting for us. You two can banter about looks and titles later.

**Shadow:** You're right, we don't have time for messing around.

**Discord:** Oh, so you're just going to take a trip to the Crystal Empire and not invite me?

**Twilight: **How do you know-?

**Discord:** You said it yourself Twilight. I AM the Spirit of Chaos and MISCHIEF.

**Spike:** Figures.

**Discord:** I also know about Mephiles. His presence in our world even disturbs me.

**Shadow:** So let's have enough of this and take action.

**Discord:** Oh, action, hm? Is that all you REALLY want to into a battle with? Isn't that what he may do?

**Shadow:** What are you talking about?

**Discord:** I mean that you should get REALLY Chaotic and use the element of surprise.

**Twilight:** We already have that in our favor with him just being here.

**Discord:** Oh really? Didn't I overhear that both Shadow and Mephiles are from the same world?

**Shadow:** Yes, but we haven't met.

**Discord:** That doesn't matter. This being may not be someone in YOUR knowledge, but that doesn't stop him from knowing about YOU.

**Shadow:** I suppose you're right.

**Twilight:** Alright, I guess I can follow too. What kind of element of surprise do you have in mind, Discord?

**Discord:** Well...if we transformed Shadow into something more low-key and unrecognizable...such as a pony….

**Shadow, Twilight and Spike:** WHAT!?

**Discord:** Come on now, think about it. Mephiles will never see it coming!

**Spike:** He does have a point.

**Twilight:** As much as I hate to admit it, it's not a bad idea. But only if you are up for it, Shadow.

**Shadow:** Yes, I'm up for an idea like this. However, we must make a deal. As soon as this mission is over, you transform me back to this form, alright?

**Discord:** You have my word. Now…to begin the transformation!


	4. Chapter 4

**Discord:** Shall we begin, my hedgehog friend?

**Shadow:** Alright. Give me your best shot.

**Twilight:** Be careful, Discord.

**Discord:** Let's begin.

**Spike:** Oh boy, here we go

_Discord snaps his fingers and a explosion of magic surrounds the room where Shadow is standing. All the books on the shelves fall to the floor as the whole library shakes from the explosion. Discord, Twilight, Spike are all on the floor covered with dust and ash from the blast._

**Discord:** Hmm…..I think I may have overdone it….

**Twilight and Spike:** You think!

**Twilight:** Where's Shadow?!

**Spike:** I don't see him.

**Discord:** Maybe he wasn't as strong as I thought. Perhaps he couldn't handle my power.

**Shadow:** I heard that, freak!

_Twilight, Spike, and Discord wade through the huge cloud of smoke to a pony shaped figure. As Shadow steps out the smoke, Twilight and Spike stare in awe with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Shadow stood before them as a unicorn, his coat tail and mane are charcoal black, red streaking through it, his eyes still ruby red and his symbol shown on his flank like a crimson star._

**Twilight:** Shadow? Is that really you?

**Shadow:** Yeah, it's me.

**Spike:** Wow...he looks AWESOME!

**Discord:** And I thought I was getting rusty on the transforming spell. Not to shabby if I say so myself.

**Twilight:** Well, I suppose you did well this time, Discord.

**Discord:** As always, my dear Twilight Sparkle. Well you might as well get going, otherwise I'll bore you to death on my tangents. You know how I am. Oh, and give Fluttershy a greeting for me, mail's been slow. Tata!

_Instantly Discord disappears. Shadow struggles to adjust to his new body._

**Spike: **You doing okay?

**Shadow: **Yeah...just having trouble getting used to this form.

**Twilight:** Well the plus side is you can fit into Equestria well now.

**Shadow:** Yes, I suppose so. But nevermind that, we should get going, your friends are probably waiting.

**Twilight:** Right, you and Spike head out. I need a sec to tidy up the mess Discord made.

**Shadow:** Alright Twilight. Come on little dragon let's head out.

**Spike:** Wait, you sure you don't need help Twilight?

**Twilight:** I can get this done fast by myself, you go Spike.

**Spike:** Okay then. Hey Shadow, wait up!

_Shadow and Spike leave the library as Twilight stays to clean up as much as she can. Twilight then starts to think about Shadow and his new form._

**Twilight:** Shadow is just amazing...but now there's just something more amazing about him...

**Shadow:** Hey Twilight, are you coming?

**Twilight:** I'm coming.

_Twilight smiles, thinking of Shadow, and heads out to Shadow and Spike. The three go to meet their friends at the Train Station. In the icy mountains near the Crystal Empire, Mephiles has a changeling in his captivity. They both make their way to a cave high in the mountains._

**Mephiles:** Is this the place?

**Changeling:** Yes it is.

**Mephiles:** Excellent. Lead the way.

_Mephiles lets go of the changeling and is guided through the cave, getting deeper and deeper as it goes down. Mephiles notices more and more changelings in the cave with their eyes on him as he and the first changeling make their way to the heart of the cave. As they enter the heart the changeling breaks off from Mephiles to bow to a tall, female changeling in the center._

**Changeling:** Your highness. This dark creature wishes an audience with you.

**Chrysalis:** Oh really? Approach me, dark one.

_Mephiles approaches Chrysalis._

**Chrysalis: **Who are you that stands befores Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings?

**Mephiles:** Your Highness, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark.

**Chrysalis:** Well, Mephiles, what is your reason for being here?

**Mephiles:** I am actually here for you, my dear. I find that we have a lot more in common than you know.

**Chrysalis:** Oh really?

**Mephiles:** I understand that you have been defeated...harshly

**Chrysalis:** How would you know something like that?

**Mephiles:** I can see it in your heart-broken face. You're abandoned...lost...unloved…So am I. But I am here to change that.

**Chrysalis:** Alas, you do speak the truth, but how do you intend to bring about change?

**Mephiles:** My point is separately we are weak but together will we be unstoppable. You and I, ruling Equestria, together. You and I both getting a world we deserve….as well as the love we've never attained.

_Mephiles stretches out his hand to Chrysalis. She slightly blushes at his actions but then extends her hoof to him, sealing the deal. All the changelings show their support for Mephiles by chanting his name._

**Chrysalis:** I believe my colony also finds your will for action appeasing. When do you plan to strike?

**Mephiles:** Soon...however, from roaming Equestria I have picked up information about one more asset that may be needed in our success.

**Chrysalis:** And who would that be?

**Mephiles:** The one they call...Sombra.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_Shadow, Twilight, and Spike are leaving for the train station._

**Spike:** How's walking on four legs treating ya, Shadow?

**Shadow:** It's a little difficult...but I'll get over it.

**Spike:** Yeah. I've been there before...

**Twilight:** So Shadow, I know you said you didn't exactly know who Mephiles is, but do you happen to have the slightest clue on who he could be?

**Shadow:** I don't know exactly. But I before I came to Equestria I had dreams, well, more like visions of him.

**Twilight: **Did you see anything else in your visions that could give us a clue?

_Shadow then had a quick flashback of his last vision where he saw the lifeless bodies of the ponies._

**Shadow:** Nothing really, however, I have the feeling he could be very destructive.

**Twilight:** Isn't that ALWAYS how it is?

**Spike:** Hey guys, we're at the train station already.

**Shadow:** Finally.

**Twilight:** I see the others. Let's go meet up with them and then catch a train to the Crystal Empire.

**Shadow: **Alright, sounds good.

_Meanwhile, the rest of the ponies are waiting at the station._

**Rainbow:** Where are they?

**Applejack: **Just be patient Rainbow Dash.

**Fluttershy:** Yeah I'm sure they'll turn soon.

**Pinkie Pie:** I see them! I see them! I see them!

**Rainbow:** Finally.

_Twilight made her way to her friends._

**Twilight:** Hey girls, sorry we're late.

**Applejack:** What took ya'll so long? (noticing the black and red unicorn) And who the hay is this?

**Rarity:** My my, dear Applejack...do you not have a keen eye?

**Pinkie: **Yeah, AJ! Obviously this here new guy is Shadow as a unicorn!

**Rainbow: **What!?

**Applejack:** That's not possible!

**Rarity:** Of course it isn't PINKIE. What I was trying to say is that obviously Shadow has rejected the idea of helping us anymore and Twilight has gotten a new helper to-

**Twilight:** Actually...Pinkie's….right.

**Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity:** WHAT?!

**Pinkie:** Told ya so!

**Twilight:** But how did you know?

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh please, Twilight, obviously this unicorn looks like a pony Shadow, silly!

**Rarity: **How did MY keen eye not catch that? She's absolutely right!

**Rainbow:** Why'd you turn Shads here into a pony, Twi?

**Twilight: **It actually wasn't my idea, in fact, it was Discord's.

**Applejack:** DISCORD?!

**Twilight:** Yes, and I had to agree with him on this: Discord told us that if Shadow and Mephiles are from the same world, even if Shadow doesn't know Mephiles, Mephiles might know him.

**Spike:** We're using a bit of the element of surprise!

**Shadow:** And hopefully it works...though I have to say it was a good plan considering the changes.

**Other Ponies:** *Agreeing ad lib.*

**Rarity:** I have to agree with you. Although our trust with Discord is thin, I do believe this might give us the upper hoof.

**Fluttershy:** I'm just happy he's helping us.

**Rainbow: **Yeah yeah yeah, good plan and all….can we just get on the train already?

_They see the stopped train and the irritated conductor pony._

**Twilight: **Oh….right. Let's go everypony!

**Mane 5 and Spike:** Right.

**Shadow:** Let's just hope we're not too late to interrupt Mephiles in whatever he may be scheming…

**Pinkie:** ALL ABOARD!

_The Mane 6 and Shadow got onboard train and ride to the Crystal Empire. Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis and Mephiles (along with a couple Changeling chaperones) are on the outskirts of the Frozen Lands._

**Queen Chrysalis:** My Changelings and I must remain here on the outskirts. Our buildup can't handle such extreme temperatures…

**Mephiles:** No need for your assistance. I do believe I can handle this independently.

_Mephiles separates from the Changeling Queen and her minions for a while and and begins to search the wasteland for signs of power. He is led to a deep crevice in the snow, seemingly going down hundreds of feet. Mephiles then picks up a snowy rock and drops it down the crevice. A spiraling mass of smoke appears faintly in the crevice._

**Sombra:** Who disturbs me at this hour?

_A pair of green and red smoking eyes appear._

**Sombra:** Hm...you don't appear to have the form of something familiar...

**Mephiles:** I find that hard to believe, I do think we have more in common than you perceive.

**Sombra:** Do enlighten me.

**Mephiles:** We are both forms of shade, you and I, our physical appearance like that of a shadow in the darkness.

**Sombra:** That means nothing to me.

**Mephiles:** You might also be familiar with someone I have encountered. Have you heard of the Two Royal Sisters?

**Sombra:** The names of those wretched beings leave a foul sound in my ear.

**Mephiles:** Then how does the sound of reclaiming the Crystal Empire and all of Equestria appeal to you?

_Sombra looks like he is thinking for a moment._

**Sombra:** I'm listening.


End file.
